¡Eureka!
by Jazmin Cullen West
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Los di Angelo" del foro El campamento Mestizo. Situado después del tercer libro de la saga, tras la muerte de Bianca.


**_Disclaimer: el personaje de esta historia le pertenece a Rick Riordan, por que si fuera mía Nico nunca habria pasado al otro bando._**

**__****_Este fic participa en el reto "Los di Angelo" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

* * *

La oscuridad que había ahí era densa, las estrellas que solían resplandecer e iluminar el hermoso cielo nocturno estaban ocultas esa noche y el único paisaje que podías admirar eran las sombras tenebrosas que producían los árboles formas que te harían retroceder de miedo, dando escalofríos a los pobres seres que se internaran en el bosque, parecía la boca de un lobo, apunto de devorar a su presa.

Encima de toda aquella tenebrosidad, de la maquiavélica esencia que estaba plasmada y se extendía por todos los rincones que habían, se oían los típicos ruidos de los animales en una noche solitaria y triste; el batir de las alas de las aves con cadencias suaves, el murmullo de las ramas al frotarse entre sí como si fueran fantasma susurrando pequeños secretos a la noche, el zumbido de los insectos, hacían del lugar aún más inquietante, tanto que hasta el más valiente de los semidioses se asustaría de tener que estar ahí.

La tormentosa tranquilidad del bosque se vio interrumpida por violentas pisadas que anunciaban que un visitante había osado a adentrarse en semejante penumbra. Las ramas crujían a su paso, quedando secas después de que el chico caminara sobre ellas, con pasos largos atravesaba el abetal ahuyentando todo a su alrededor. El aire se volvía denso y los animales se refugiaban, escondiéndose de la presencia del príncipe oscuro, sintiendo la muerte a cada paso que daba. Su cabello azabache se despeinaba con la ligera brisa de la noche, tenía una mirada perdida y un brillo salvaje en sus ojos, su piel estaba inusualmente pálida, dándole el aspecto de muerto viviente.

Ira profunda emanaba de sus poros y en las profundidades del bosque se sintió más solo que nunca.

-¡Noooooo! – su voz ronca desgarraba el silencio, su gritó causo que los animales se inquietaran, algunos salieron corriendo y otros se apretaron más entre sí, esperando que el príncipe del inframundo se fuera pronto.

Lágrimas se derramaron del chico que hace algunas horas había quedado totalmente solo, al amparo de los dioses, los cuales ya habían sido demasiados crueles con él. Le habían quitado la única persona que le quedada, la persona más importante en su vida, que había sido su única familia por todo el tiempo que recordaba.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus puños golpeándolo fuertemente que sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sangrar. No es que le importara. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era mayor que cualquiera que le pudiera ser infligido.

-No, no, no, no, ¡NO!

Sollozos se derramaron de su boca, y poco a poco se fue calmando, lo suficiente para maldecir a todos los que conocía, mientras que en su mente repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no insistí en ir con ella? ¿Por qué deje que se fuera? ¿Por qué se unió a esa búsqueda que acabaría con su vida?_

Sus emociones comenzaron a manifestarse igual a una montaña rusa, pasando de la culpa por no haber impedido que ella marchara a esa misión y dejarla ir sola, a la ira por el saber que no la habían protegido y por qué ella había aceptado unirse a las cazadoras, dejándolo solo desde el momento en que acepto seguir a la diosa Artemisa.

Sintió rencor por la diosa, por permitir que alguien a quien él amaba y que lo era todo en su vida, se uniera a las filas de sus seguidoras inmortales.

Pero en especial sintió rencor por el chico que había prometido cuidar de ella y había fracasado rotundamente.

Alejo sus pensamientos más benévolos que le decían que Percy no había tenido la culpa de su muerte, que ella había elegido su destino desde un principio para reemplazarlos por el rencor, seguido de un propósito que le permitió detener las lágrimas.

Buscaría la manera de hacerlo pagar. Jamás le perdonaría en su vida. Pero primero tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

Con sus manos sobre su chaqueta de aviador, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña figura.

Recordó como había estado emocionado cuando se enteró que era un semidios y vio seria parte de sus juegos favoritos.

Mitomagia.

¡Eureka!

La ultima figura que le faltaba y que había alimentado parte de su vida llenándolo de pensamientos fantasiosos que nunca lo prepararon para la realidad que sufrió. La pieza que había cobrado la vida de su hermana.

Al parecer todos sus sueños había sido muy reales y ahora su hermana se encontraba en el inframundo.

Y ahora que sabía quién era, tenía una idea de lo que habría de hacer. Encontraría la manera de entrar al inframundo, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo haría.

Al final verían quien sería el que ganaba, el que encontraba la mejor manera. Ese pensamiento se deslizo en su mente junto con otro que hizo que su semblante irradiara una sonrisa espeluznante.

¡Eureka!


End file.
